Talk:Hocus
Untitled This character is somewhat up to debate... I can't remember her getting shot down like, also, i think the name is unconfirmed, i never seen her mentioned in subtitles, i always thought everyone said Hocus and that was her call sign. --Ajax 013 11:57, 30 September 2007 (UTC) *Yeah I'm pretty sure its Hocus as well, even the rest of the text already here says Hocus. As for her getting shot down, well she doesn't, the last time you hear from her is at the start of The Covenant, where she loses her wingman and her warthog, but is not shot down herself. Presumably she would then leave on the Elite ships with all the other humans. By the sounds of things, Hocus is a callsign the same way Foehammer is, with Kilo-23 probably being her Pelican's designation. So yeah, I would say the article needs changing. The 95 Headhunter (radio) (mission log) 20:59, 30 September 2007 (UTC) I don't remember her getting shot down by the Flood either. Was it her Pelican that was seen in the level Cortana? I didn't think so, but if it was, her dead body should be there, but instead a Marine's body is there. --Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS • 04:37, 20 October 2007 (UTC) I stuck Johnson with a grenade On the level Halo and he screamed out "THIS IS FOR YOU, HOCUS!" before exploading awesomly. "In the ending cutscene of the level The Pillar of Autumn. Hocus has the same voiceover as the Lifeboat Pilot who crashlanded and died on the very first Halo." Uh, apart from being grammatically incorrect (it suggests that Hocus was in that cutscene), is there a source for this? Certainly these two characters have similar accents, but the same voice? Doesn't sound right to me. The 95 Headhunter (radio) (mission log) 20:33, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Possible pic? This is a marine pilot inside the pelican being assaulted by Jumppack brutes on Crow's Nest. Keyes is in there too. The Crow's nest article says its Kilo 23, So I'm assuming that's Hocus. If not, feel free to remove the image. --Dandaman879 08:18, 16 December 2007 (UTC) *Well, the pilot at that point is definitely Hocus, from the dialogue leading up to it. It's a very good picture, I'm curious as to how you got it. The 95 Headhunter (radio) (mission log) 14:03, 16 December 2007 (UTC) *Theatre mode, with the flycam, you can go through most pelicans and see the pilots... if there are any --Dandaman879 21:38, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ---- "Hocus" used a pressure-sealed helmet used by Pelican and Longsword pilots, not a standard Helmet. You'd know that if you remembered the opening cinematic of The Ark in Halo 3. *If theres a pic of her face let's see it. Sith Venator 5:23PM 10-1-08 Rawr, 概要 トニー司令官Talk 12/16/2007 *Well, I've looked at that bit on Crow's Nest, you can stand on the Pelican's nose and see clearly into the cockpit, where there are two people visible. One is Keyes, of that there can be no question, and given the dialogue leading up to that point, the other person must be Hocus. She doesn't necessarily have to wear a full face helmet, given that she's operating entirely within Earth's atmosphere (and we've already seen from Halo 2 that Pelican pilots don't necessarily have to have full face helmets). A full face helmet may be advantageous during a drop from space (as with The Ark), but she doesn't have to wear one at this point. So I suggest the previous (and much better) picture be put back up. The 95 Headhunter (radio) 18:20, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::Except, you can kill that other person. Throw a grenade from the back of the Pelican, it will go through the wall, sticking onto the windshield of the cockpit. When it explodes, the other person will die (unless you miss the first time). It will cause a random marine (that was with Johnson) to jump into the cockpit via the window (if you time it right, Johnson will jump in the cockpit). It will look like there is a side door. I doubt if this is really Hocus that you kill. Foehammer Anyone else think Foehammer was a lot more bad-ass than Hocus? Just sayin'.--Fullmetal Fan 17:38, December 11, 2010 (UTC)